


Sick Jeff

by Greenfrogger



Series: Colin/Jeff stories [2]
Category: Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 19:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12372807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenfrogger/pseuds/Greenfrogger
Summary: It takes place after Chip leaves the tour and is replaced by Joel Murray.  Chip was the one that took care of Jeff when he was sick but now he wasn't there.  Either fortunately or coincidentally, Ryan's and Colin's tours were schedule to do a few shows together and it was Colin to the rescue.  This is a drabble about Colin being there for Jeff.





	Sick Jeff

Ryan would never be so thankful then this tour that his and Colin’s tours were together for the next few weeks. Just prior to meeting up with Colin and Brad, Jeff got sick. At first, Ryan thought that it was just a cold and it would take a few days of rest and he would be fine but 24 hours later Ryan knew that wouldn’t be the case. Prior to an evening’s show, Ryan and Jeff went to a local urgent care where Jeff was diagnosis with double ear infections and strep throat. Two illnesses that would make anyone miserable and made Jeff extremely miserable since he was on the road and this was the first time that Chip wasn’t with them on the road.

Chip was the one that took care of Jeff when he was sick and vice versa. It was common knowledge between Jeff, Chip, Ryan and Greg that when Jeff got sick he slept a lot and needed Chip to hold him to keep the fever dreams away. He just wanted to cling to Chip and Chip didn’t mind. He loved Jeff like a brother and feelings were returned mutually. But now with Chip gone, working on Nashville, Jeff didn’t know who to turn to. 

Jeff was miserable to say the least. He tried to be an adult and not be so clingy but Ryan was able to put a pillow in his arms last nigh without the new guy, Joel, seeing what was going on. When Jeff woke up for the day, he just sat next to Ryan and didn’t get up from that spot. It hurt Ryan that Jeff was sick and depressed.

The bus stopped at the location that they would meet up with Colin and Brad, who were already there.

Everyone got out and greeted each other except for Jeff who was sleeping.

“Where’s Jeff?” Colin asked Ryan.

“Sleeping. He’s sick….”

Colin had been a fatherly figure and Chip was the big brother figure for Jeff.

Colin and Jeff had several discussions over the years with one being about how Chip had comforted him when he was sick. Colin knew that without Chip touring it would be a tough go for Jeff. When Chip was leaving the tour to be on the show Nashville he called Colin. Chip explained that while he had to take this opportunity he did feel guilty about leaving Jeff behind. Chip explained to both Colin and later to Ryan that when Jeff gets sick he tends to have fever dreams that seem to linger when he’s awake. Chip explained that it could be hard for him to distinguish what reality was and that he would want someone that he trusted to hang onto. 

So when Colin mentioned Jeff was sick he pardoned himself and went to Jeff’s bedside. When Jeff saw Colin’s face, he was relieved. He bear hugged Colin and started to cry.

“It’s okay, Jeff,” Colin tried to calm him and reassure him that he was okay. 

Once settled down a bit Colin asked Jeff, “Why don’t you come over to my bus?”

“Okay,” Jeff whispered.

So while Brad, Greg and Ryan kept Joel busy Colin, holding Jeff’s hand, escorted Jeff to his bus to ride the rest of the trip to their next city.

Once situated Colin got Jeff situated the two busses travelled to their destination.

Joel noticing that Jeff wasn’t on the bus tried to ask once where Jeff was and quickly learned not to ask so many questions.


End file.
